


Eurydice

by EndlessSkies64



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSkies64/pseuds/EndlessSkies64
Summary: "I never thought I'd see You in a dog park."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't make sense and I don't really... I don't know I just wanted it out and far away from my mind and now it is. Happy Fall Y'all!!! I just love this time year.

Hannibal watched Will play with the two small dogs Will had insisted they needed. Giving into Will's polite demand, Hannibal found he had little tolerance for the hairy mongrels especially when he found their hair on his clothing. 

Hannibal swallowed a sigh. They made Will happy and in turn, it brought him peace to know Will was happy. 

"I never thought I'd see You in a dog park."

Hannibal closed his eyes at the sound of Her voice. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a flash of golden strands and cheekbones that could slice flesh. He couldn't repress the small smile forming at the corner of his mouth. Without turning her way he responded, "Some sacrifices must be made for the sake of domesticity."

The dogs barked as they chased after the stick Will had thrown.  
"Are you happy living a domestic life?"

He caught the movement of her hand as she moved a strand of her hair back, but he didn't dare look at her directly.

He pursed his lips in thought. He'd chased after Will for a very long time. By all rights, he should be happy and yet... He smoothed back an invisible wayward strand of his now longish hair in a failed attempt to disguise his discomfort. "Why are you here, Bedelia?" 

He caught a whiff of her perfume, a small one gone before he could truly  
enjoy it. ''We've had this conversation before. I'm here because you refuse to let me go." Her laugh, dry like the wines in his cellar, stung him. "Then again you have always been so tenacious."

"Why can't I let you go?" Her reply,like his question, was barely a whisper. 

"I know as much as you do. I'm not really here remember?"

Unable to resist any longer Hannibal turned to face her. He caught a glimpse, not nearly enough to appease his hunger, of full lips and brilliant azure eyes before she vanished like Eurydice. 

He hated the moments when she appeared. Her presence never failed to set him on edge and her words made him restless. Yes, he hated the moments she appeared, but he couldn't imagine living without them. It the only time he had with her. Unlike the others, her room in his mind palace was always empty. Unlike the others, she refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her completely within his mind. Instead, she tormented him with her scent, her words, and slight appearance. 

The Bedelia of flesh and ice refused him and parried his moves with finesse. He could expect no less of the Bedelia of his own making.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do we have to stay much longer? I don't feel comfortable leaving the puppies alone for so long."

It was always the same conversation. No matter where they went Will couldn't stay put for more than an hour. No matter the occasion, the topic of puppies never failed to present itself. The Opera, "I hope the puppies have enough food and water." The symphony, "I hope I didn't give them too much food." Any event whatsoever, "I hope the puppies are ok." 

Hannibal's love for Will had by no means diminished, but one can only take so much nagging. 

"There is one more professor I wish to speak with before departing." 

Will smiled at him, thankful for Hannibal's understanding. He squeezed Hannibal's hand in thanks. "I'm going to use the restroom, I'll meet you near the coat room." With a hand squeeze and a smile from both parts, Hannibal watched will leave.

"Age has softened you." 

He didn't turn to face the woman standing beside him. "Age has not changed me."

He didn't have to turn to know what expression her face held. He could feel the mirth pulsing beside him. "I misspoke. Twas beauty tamed the beast." 

Hannibal's eyes swept the crowd, looking everywhere but at the smirking woman beside him. "As twitchy as I find the little man, he does have a certain physical appeal some would find cute. I can't say your relationship with him surprises me. You've always loved possessing beautiful things." Hannibal continued to scan the crowd for the professor. "Do you consider yourself a thing, Bedelia?" 

She was laughing, but no matter how hard he trained his ears he failed to hear her laughter. He felt like a child trying to hear the bells of Santa's reindeer. "I was a psychiatrist, a colleague, an observer and for a brief time a false wife." 

Warm air tickled his ear and if he closed his eyes he could feel her lips brushing against his flesh. "Not your possession." 

Hannibal restrained the impulse to lean into her. "You are mine, Bedelia."

"I was never yours, Hannibal. Not seated across from you, not in your bed, not then, and not now." 

Her lips pressed against his ear. "To possess something one must know what it desires own. You know Will. You have made his insides, even those he knows not, visible to yourself. You have never known me. Not really."

 

A masculine voice brought him back. "Are you alright?"

Hannibal knew without turning that Bedelia was gone. He schooled his features and smiled. "Of course. Although it seems I have missed the chance to speak with the professor."

Will looked at him curiously. "Yes, it would seem so. I have our coats if you are prepared to leave."

Hannibal nodded in agreement. "Yes, I am. I know how much you want to check up on the puppies."

Will smiled. "You know me so well."

Hannibal's smile failed to reach his eyes.


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse has been angry of late and was not acknowledging my existence, other than the occasional sniff of disdain, glare, and mutterings.Yesterday, while I was relaxing this idea came to mind. It's not good but I couldn't leave it to rot in my mind. So yea. Happy Holidays lovely readers!!!

A contented sigh slipped from the woman immersed in the warm water of the copper tub. Hannibal eyed the back of her head, the thick golden glistening strands beckoned him forward, but he refused to move. The previous time they found themselves in this situation he had taken it upon himself to wash her hair. Something they both knew he'd desired to do since they had first met. 

He felt the same inclination now, but things had changed. She no longer played the part of his wife just as he no longer played her husband. She was no longer touchable, not without consequence. 

"These bath scents are strange. They have no scent." Her voice, soft and strong, caressed him like the slightest touch of dry ice against the skin. "What do you smell, Hannibal?"

He was tempted to remain silent, on the off chance, his silence would make her turn to face him. The mirror on her right-hand side revealed a blurred image of her, not enough. Then again nothing was ever enough when it came to Bedelia. 

He replied, unable to withstand answering her. "I smell Hydrangeas and   
Anemones."

She trailed her hand over the surface of the water. "I was unaware they had a scent."

Hannibal moved a step closer. "They don't." he took another small step towards his ex-psychiatrist.

"What possessed you to purchase relatively odorless bath scents?"

"Anyone can smell like roses, lavender, vanilla..." another small step. "you dawn perfumes, but your scent is so uniquely your own, it's impossible to place. The Hydrangeas and Anemones are fitting because they do nothing to mask you and yet they mirror you entirely."

He took another small step as he continued to speak. "The Hydrangea represent frigidness and heartlessness. Whilst the Anemones represent the forsaken."

He came to halt, his fingers itched to bury themselves in her hair "You seem to have forgotten sickness and unfading love." She raised her hand out of the water, drops dripped from her hand. "Frigid, heartless, forsaken, sick, and consumed by unfading love... such limitations on your perception Hannibal. I believe you are mistaken on who the flowers mirror."

Bedelia sunk lower into the tub, her head resting on the rim. "Sick is the obsession you carry for those who have forsaken you, heartless is the manner in which you kill. Frigid I may be, but unfading love?" 

Hannibal kneeled behind her hands raised, reaching out to touch her hair. "If you love me, what business is it of mine."

He felt the touch of silk against his fingers. "Are you unhappy, Hannibal?"

The door behind him opened as Bedelia slipped beneath the water. 

"Are you alright, Hannibal?" Will placed his hand on the man's shoulder. "You've been in here for two hours now."

When Hannibal failed to answer Will looked over his shoulder into the empty tub. 

The hand suddenly resting on his own startled him. "I'm fine Will. I simply lost track of time."


End file.
